


Uhhhhhh this is a vent fic

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Very OOC, genderfluid Thalia, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe I’m wrong but the person with the liberal parents is always supposed to be accepted, right? In Love, Simon his parents love him still, and all the “You’re kicked out stories” come from the conservative households. But I bet you’ve never heard this joke before:The genderfluid kid walks into their own home and says to their liberal mom “I’m not cis” and their mom says “yes you are” and the genderfluid kid is afraid of conflict so they say “ok” and nothing ever happens. And then it happens again.The parents say they will accept the kid as trans but then they don’t.That’s my story. Me, Thalia Grace. My parents are alright, my little brother is alright. Everything is just… alright. Or worse than alright.You see, I’m genderfluid, and nothing is helping me here.





	Uhhhhhh this is a vent fic

Maybe I’m wrong but the person with the liberal parents is always supposed to be accepted, right? In  _ Love, Simon _ his parents love him still, and all the “You’re kicked out stories” come from the conservative households. But I bet you’ve never heard this joke before:

The genderfluid kid walks into their own home and says to their liberal mom “I’m not cis” and their mom says “yes you are” and the genderfluid kid is afraid of conflict so they say “ok” and nothing ever happens. And then it happens again.

The parents say they will accept the kid as trans but then they don’t.

That’s my story. Me, Thalia Grace. My parents are alright, my little brother is alright. Everything is just… alright. Or worse than alright.

You see, I’m genderfluid, and nothing is helping me here.

I came out as lesbian in 7th grade, after a relationship with a boy. He’s supportive actually, even if I was outed to him (thanks Luke, you dipshit). I told my mom first, that I liked a girl, and she was like, “I think you’re straight.” I’m not. Seeing a pattern here? Anyway, the person I liked turned out to be agender and now has a very nice girlfriend who has adopted me as her kid.

My mom’s been that way with everything, by the way. I think I have anxiety? “Kids your age always think they’re special.” I think I have depression? “No you don't.'' I think I’m genderfluid? “You’re female, Afton.”

Wait, what is that, a deadname? Gasp! Yeah, I know thalia is more feminine than Afton, but I liked the name, so fuck you.

It’s really hard this not-exactly-closeted life. I want the tee shirt that says “cinnamon rolls, not pizza roles” with the genderfluid flag. The “Proud mom” shirt with the flag made me cry. She calls me her “sweet girl” a lot. It isn’t fair.

Funny thing, the first time I said “I think I’d prefer a butch look”, my mom objected heavily. But now that I have no desire to be cis because I fucking ain’t, she insists I’m just GNC (gender non-conforming). FUCKING SMOOTH MOM.

I am actually pretty GNC when female, but I like dresses. I just want to always look like not female, because I feel like if I look female once, then they’ll always think I’m female, which is absurd.

You know what helps, though? Music. Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Set It Off, Evanescence, Halsy, Billie Eilish. Just… music.

Also writing. Writing that genderfluid character into my fic, naming it Thalia, and realizing I want to be named thalia? Fucking awesome.

It’s hard though, a half life. Not to cry when I’m called female some days, not to scream when I’m called Afton.

It’s hard not to be who your parents want. But I can deal with it, because what else are “girls” supposed to do?

  
  



End file.
